LA CARCEL
by pulgarcita
Summary: Yami ha sido acusado injustamente de un asesinato y ahora esta en la carcel, Podra joe sacarlo libre.


EL INTENTO.  
  
Okey soy pulgarcita, totalmente nueva en la seccion de Yugi Oh, esta historia se llamara el intento hasta que yo sienta y si ustedes quien quiera que lea este primer capitulo me lo permiten con sus comentarios continuare esta historia y le pondre un titulo más adecuado.  
  
Este es una historia de una fan para otros fans, esta por demas decir que Yugi oh no es mío ni nunca lo será.  
  
Capitulo I " YAMI EN LA CARCEL"  
  
Que miserable le parecía todo esto y siempre era el mismo recuerdo, Tenia las manos completamente manchadas de sangre, y cualquiera ante lo obvio hubiera creído lo mismo no había otro más culpable que él. Y junto a eso el hecho de que él mismo no había querido defenderse demasiado.  
  
Esa era la pesadilla que solía tener cada noche desde que estaba encerrado en ese lugar tan horripilante no encontraba otra manera de definirlo, aquel que se atreviera a decir que la cárcel no era un mal lugar se equivocaba por completo.  
  
La voz del juez resonaba en su cabeza recordándole dia tras dia aquella sentencia.  
  
Juez: Esta corte ha encontrado al acusado Yami Motou culpable del cargo de asesinato en primer grado, y se le condenada a 40 años de prisión. __Al recordar esas palabras Yami no pudo más que dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas lo cual no era muy habitual en él.  
  
Atlas: Ya cállate, siempre es lo mismo contigo no dejas dormir. Dijo un hombre de aspecto corpulento.  
  
Yami: Lo lamento Atlas. Dijo Yami sentándose sobre el borde de la cama apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y su barbilla sobre sus manos.  
  
Atlas: Mañana será dia de visitas, supongo que tendrás bastantes así que ya duérmete.  
  
Yami: ¿Qué visitas? Hace tiempo que no recibo ninguna... ni siquiera la de él.  
  
Atlas: La de él, lo dices ¡como si fuera tu novio! dijo Atlas en tono de broma  
  
Yami: No es como si lo fuera, al menos cuando entre aquí lo era la persona, más importante en mi vida. Dijo mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer nuevamente  
  
Atlas: Ya no te preocupes por eso, siempre pasa lo mismo te visitan una o dos veces y después se les hace fácil dejar de venir te dejan abandonado, terminan creyendo que eres culpable de lo que te acusan.  
  
Yami: ¿Tú estas injustamente aquí?  
  
Atlas: No, pero tú si eres inocente ¿verdad? El hombre miraba fijamente a los ojos de su compañero de celda.  
  
Yami: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Pregunto mientras volteaba la mirada a otro lado desde que estaba en la cárcel no soportaba que nadie lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
Atlas: Por dios reconocería un asesino a más de diez metros de distancia, a ti te condenaron por asesinato, yo creo que tú jamás podrías ser un asesino. Ahora ya duérmete que aunque no tengamos visitas tendremos un dia muy pesado.  
  
Yami: Sí... disculpa Atlas ¿crees que algo o alguien vale la suficiente pena como para sacrificarse en un lugar como este?.  
  
Atlas: No contesto secamente antes de intentar dormir nuevamente.  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de los Motou, un pequeño niño de apariencia tierna y angelical no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama por más que lo intentaba la tranquilidad lo había Abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo lo extrañaba tanto y aun se preguntaba si el no ir a verlo era realmente lo mejor.  
  
Yugi: Yami..."dijo en un susurro"  
  
Yami: Yugi..."dijo, como si su corazón más que su mente escuchara el llamado de su amado protegido"  
  
A la mañana siguiente Yami y su compañero de celda se despertaron como siempre, si bien era cierto que era dia de visitas para ellos representaría un dia igual.  
  
Atlas: Aun tienes esperanzas de que alguien venga a verte?  
  
Yami: No lo sé.  
  
Atlas: Es lógico Yami, pero debería dec...  
  
Custodio: ¡Ese Yami tiene visita!  
  
Yami: ¡Tengo visita! " Le dijo a su compañero de celda antes de salir corriendo debía ser Yugi tenia que serlo"... Ryou, Bakura ¡son ustedes! Le ofreció una sonrisa de lo más forzada.  
  
Ryou: Lo lamento, creo que no somos a quienes esperabas. Dijo Ryou notando él desanimo de su amigo.  
  
Yami: En parte, pero en verdad me da gusto que estén aquí.  
  
Bakura: solo dilo por Ryou, solo estoy acompañándolo.  
  
Yami: De acuerdo Bakura, hablando de otras cosa ¿Han visto a Yugi? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Por que no ha venido? ¿Que piensa de lo que paso?  
  
Ryou: Si lo hemos visto, físicamente esta bien pero como comprenderás no tiene un muy buen animo, no sabemos porque no viene, y creo que eso debería decírtelo el personalmente. "estas dos ultimas respuestas aún las dudaba Ryou"  
  
Yami: personalmente, ájala viniera ustedes no podrían decirle por favor que necesitamos hablar.  
  
Ryou: lo intentaremos, eso si no vamos a prometerte nada que no podamos cumplir.  
  
Bakura: además queríamos decirte, mejor dicho solo avisarte que trataremos de que se reabra el juicio alguien muy importante estará de regreso.  
  
Yami: ¿Joey Volverá?  
  
Bakura: Así que empieza a contar con los dedos los días que estarás en la cárcel.  
  
Yami: no ustedes no entienden nada.  
  
Yugi: ¿Ustedes aquí?  
  
Bakura: con esta ya van dos veces que nos preguntan lo mismo  
  
Yugi: ¡Ah!  
  
Ryou: ¿Sabes de donde venimos?  
  
Yugi: No, ¿De donde Ryou?  
  
Ryou: de ver a Yami... ¿Por qué no haz ido a verlo?  
  
Yugi: Es que yo...  
  
Bakura: termina, lo que vas a decir, Yami nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción pero suficiente sufrimiento tiene estando en la cárcel sin merecerlo como que para que tú que eres tan importante para él lo dejes abandonado sin tener ninguna razón.  
  
Yugi: ¿POR QUE CREES QUE ES TAN FACIL? No es un dia o dos son 40 años es toda una vida esta en la cárcel por su maldito gusto.  
  
Bakura: ahora resulta que a la primera lo mandas al demonio, ¿Donde esta todo el amor que decías tenerle? Eres un egoísta.  
  
Yugi: ¿Egoísta? ¡Alguno de los dos dígame porque!  
  
Ryou: ¡ Es por tu abandono! Yugi.  
  
Yugi: como se atreven a llamarme egoísta, acaso él no lo es, cuando ni siquiera se defendió en ese juicio fue porque no le importo nuestro amor, así que no vengan a decirme que yo soy el egoísta.  
  
Ryou: si eso piensas, es tu problema pero deberías ir a verlo.  
  
Yugi: iré para que todo esto se acabe de una vez  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________  
  
En otro lugar un joven hombre de cabellos rubios descendía de un avión sin dejar de llamar por el celular y sin escuchar la voz que lo llamaba desde atrás de él.  
  
Serenity: Escúchame por favor te estoy hablando, ¿es muy difícil que dejes ese celular por un momento?  
  
Joey: ¿Te importaría que hablemos más tarde?  
  
Serenity: Ya que, vendrás al hotel conmigo o llegaras más tarde.  
  
Joey: Iré más tarde, quita esa cara por favor.  
  
Serenity: Cada dia que pasa te pareces menos al viejo Joey. Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.  
  
Joey: Serenity... dijo Joey sin hacer más comentario antes de subirse al auto que lo esperaba afuera del aeropuerto.  
  
Frank: ¿Esta usted molesto Joven Wheeler?  
  
Joey: Estoy muy cansado eso es todo... dijo Joey cerrando los ojos para recordar su vida años atrás al lado de sus amigos a los que no veía desde hace tanto tiempo, que razón tenia su hermana al decirle que cada dia quedaba menos del antiguo Joey.  
  
Frank: ¿Ya tenia usted mucho tiempo viviendo en Alemania, verdad?  
  
Joey: si, pero es un gusto enorme estar aquí de regreso, no te negare que extrañare cosas de Alemania.  
  
Frank: ¿Cómo a la señorita Valquiria?  
  
Joey: podría ser. Sabes algo creo que mejor nos vamos al hotel. Dijo comenzado a marcar su celular.  
  
Al llegar al hotel Joey no quería hacer otra cosa que descansar y sacarse cualquier problema de la cabeza por lo menos por unos instantes pero eso le seria imposible le debía una platica a su hermana.  
  
Serenity: ¿Ahora si podemos hablar? Le pregunta ella.  
  
Joey: Qué se supone que te molesta... le dijo él sirviéndose un poco de licor y dirigiéndose después a la que seria su habitación en el elegante penthouse.  
  
Serenity: Nada __dijo ella siguiendo a su hermano haciendo un leve silencio y luego finalmente agrego_ ¿Porque regresamos a Dominio?  
  
Joey: No lo sé, tal vez solo era el deseo de regresar al lugar que me trae tan gratos recuerdos, por cierto hablaste con Valquiria Antes de dejar Alemania.  
  
Serenity: En serio que no creo que te interese mucho Val cuando me mandaste a terminar con ella por ti, déjame decirte que me sentí como una idiota, eso si no se compara con la vergüenza que me hizo sentir que eres un cobarde cuando no lo eres.  
  
Joey: Quería evitar más problemas.  
  
Serenity: Joey eres un abogado, vives lleno de problemas que no son tuyos y no puedes resolver o más bien aceptar los que te pertenecen.  
  
Joey: De eso querías hablar verdad de Valquiria, porque mejor no me dijiste para hablar con ella antes de dejar Alemania.  
  
Serenity: eso es lo menos importante ahora, tienes que hablar con tu novia__dijo ella siendo muy firme en su petición y recordándole que Val seguía siendo su novia.  
  
Joey: ¿Mi novia?  
  
Serenity: Si tu novia, lo siento le dije que hablarías con ella, bonita me hubiera visto terminando yo con Val pues ni que yo fuera su pareja.  
  
Joey: bien ya sé que sigue siendo mi novia__se aclaro un poco la garganta__Exactamente qué le dijiste del viaje.  
  
Serenity: pues que saldríamos de viaje solamente eso así que te toca decirle que no volveremos y terminar su relación.  
  
Joey: después pensare que hacer respecto a Val, oye Serenity hablando de otra cosa ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo mañana a ver a Yugi y a los demás?  
  
Serenity: ¡Que rápido te sales de la conversación!__Jajá jajá__claro que me encantaría ir a verlos dijo conteniendo un poco la risa.  
  
Atlas: Así que después de todo si vinieron a verte. Le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
  
Yami: si, y aunque no eran ellos precisamente a quien yo quería ver me hicieron recordar que no estoy solo.  
  
Atlas: Eres muy dichoso dijo entre suspiros.  
  
Custodio: tienes visitas Yami esta más al pendiente, aquí nadie tiene sirviente particular.  
  
Yami: lo lamento... dijo Yami antes de salir corriendo a ver quien venia visitarlo.  
  
Yugi: ¿Creo que tenemos que hablar? Dijo Yugi sin cambiar el rostro serio que acompañaba a aquella pregunta.  
  
Yami: Yo también lo creo... le contesta él. ¿Porque no haz venido?  
  
Yugi: Solo puedo decirte que me perdones por no venir, pero no puedo Yami no soporto verte aquí es más fuerte que yo, entiende me siento mal viniendo aquí sabiendo que deberías estar libre.  
  
Yami: Yo no pretendo que hagas algo que te lastime, solo necesitaba saber tus motivos para dejar de verme, tampoco quiero que entiendas mis motivos para pagar un crimen que no es mío, porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo, no entiendo otra cosa que no sea que te amo, aunque tú ya no me ames a mí.  
  
Yugi: __ le sonrió levemente a Yami__Nunca dejas de amar a una persona cundo es la indicada, además lo nuestro es eterno... aunque tu seas un egoísta.  
  
Yami: ¿egoísta?  
  
Yugi: Oye no me mires así. Eres un egoísta vas estar aquí muchos años, cuando salgas yo ya me pareceré más a mi abuelo que a ti.  
  
Ante ese comentario Yami no pudo más que reírse no por lo que significaba sino por la forma en que su niño lo había dicho haciéndolo ver como un verdad menos dolorosa.  
  
Continuara  
  
SI YA SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LLEGAR HASTA AQUI, DEJEN REWIEW, NO IMPORTA SI SON SOLO CRITICAS, INSULTOS O DEMÁS O BUENOS COMENTARIOS PORQUE NO, YO ACEPTO DE TODO MENOS VIRUS... 


End file.
